Rough Day
by E.E.Cummingz
Summary: Two years after college, Kurt and Blaine have an apartment together. Blaine has a rough day. Kurt tries to make him feel better.


It was one of those days. Blaine spilt coffee on his favorite shirt this morning. He got yelled at by his boss at work. He stepped in a puddle that was way deeper than it let on while it was pouring down rain on his way home. When he got to his apartment, he was legitimately seething. As soon as he opened the door, he could smell that Kurt was making something in the kitchen. He tried to calm himself down and put himself in a good mood for Kurt, but his boss's words were still spinning in his mind and he couldn't get the dark cloud from over his head.

Kurt could sense it the second he walked in. Maybe it was the door closing a little harder than usual, or the fact that Blaine didn't come in with his usual "Honey, I'm home!" spiel. He turned around to see Blaine, eyebrows knit, head dripping wet from the rain leaning against the counter watching him intently. His coat had been thrown in a pile on the floor, dress shirt boasting a deep stain on the left side unbuttoned to reveal a plain white V-neck. The soft patter of drops from his wet curls hit the faux-granite counter top with a soothing rhythm.

"Rough day?" Kurt said, very carefully. Sometimes Blaine got in these moods, as everyone did. His eyes would go dark and Kurt didn't know if he would start yelling or simply stalk off to the room. Sometime Blaine handled the rough days well, laughing it off. Other days, it was too much, and he would sit darkly at the dinner table brooding over something he wouldn't even talk about.

"My fucking boss, I swear to God, Kurt. I want to murder that man," Blaine said, dark, sour eyes so different than his usual ones still set on where Kurt's hand methodically stirred the vegetables in the frying pan. Kurt hated seeing Blaine like this. They had been living together since they got out of college, so about two years, and it didn't happen often. But when it did, it really put a damper on things.

"I know, honey. You just have to deal with him."

"It sucks," Blaine said, hitting his fist against the counter, making Kurt jump. Blaine had a lot of pent up anger and frustration, most of it stemming from his daddy issues. Kurt accepted that and did what he could to deal with them.

He had tried many ways. He tried talking about it, he tried not talking about it, he tried putting on Disney movies. Sometimes it worked, most of the time it didn't. Kurt had another idea, one he hadn't tried yet. One that they hadn't tried yet. He took the frying pan off of the burner and slid off his apron. He stalked slowly over to Blaine, around the back of him and started kissing the back of his neck.

"Kurt, I'm not in the mood," Blaine said, huffing out a long breath and trying to shake Kurt off.

"But you're so sexy when you're mad," Kurt breathed into his ear, giving it a small nibble. "And wet."

Blaine shivered at the hot breath, but wasn't giving in. "Seriously, I don't want to. I'm angry."

"Tell me something I don't know," Kurt joked, bringing his hands to slide up Blaine's abdomen, over the folds of the soft cotton undershirt. "I want you to take it out on me."

Blaine turned slightly, but Kurt held fast to his position. He tried to see the look in Kurt's eye, to figure out what he was talking about, but Kurt held him so he couldn't make eye contact.

"Do you remember that time that I got _really _drunk and told you that I liked it rough?"

The question sent another shiver down Blaine's spine. He did remember. Vividly, now. Kurt was tripping over himself after an outing to the bar. There was a long conversation in the car, a forgotten mention of kinks. How did Blaine possibly forget? When Kurt had originally said it the thought had turned him like crazy. He must've been black out, because when they awoke the next morning, all conversations from the night before were gone.

Kurt leaned forward to whisper again. "I wasn't kidding." And he relinquished his hold.

Blaine spun around with his newfound freedom, and grasped the back of Kurt's head firmly. Kurt tried to dive in to a kiss but Blaine held him back by his hair. The sharp tinge on the back of Kurt's head made him let out a small yelp. Blaine kissed Kurt teasingly, very lightly, not allowing Kurt to lean in. Kurt made a noise of discontent and struggled to push forward into the kiss, but the more he pulled, the more Blaine pulled on his hair. It was starting to tingle, but Kurt didn't mind.

He had never had any experience to back up the fact that he thought he would like it rough, but if the heat on his scalp was any indication as to how it was going to be, Kurt felt like he was in for something good.

Suddenly, Blaine spun him around and pushed his back into the counter, hard. He finally let go of Kurt's hair and began running his hands all over Kurt, pulling both of their shirts off rapidly. Scraping his nails down Kurt's now exposed chest, he watched the dark red trails appear on the pale, hairless expanse.

He laid a trail of hot kisses down Kurt's neck, in between each giving a hard bite, then running his tongue over the bitten area to soothe it. Kurt was _writhing _underneath Blaine's rough touch. Blaine had always been so compassionate and considerate that Kurt didn't even know Blaine had it in him. But Blaine was in another world. He felt like a totally different person, and he gripped Kurt's arms with brute strength, letting out all of his anger.

Kurt moaned underneath Blaine, completely helpless, trying to pull Blaine closer to get some friction, but was being pinned against the counter by Blaine's vice grip.

Blaine moved his mouth back up to Kurt's ear, and with a gravelly voice said "You love this, don't you? You are such a little _slut_."

Kurt bit his lip and tried to hold back the whine that was fighting to get out. Blaine was back to his mouth, fucking his tongue roughly into Kurt's mouth, biting his bottom lip when he pulled out. He tasted a tinge of something different, and looked down to see he had bitten Kurt's lip so hard that he had drawn a tiny bit of blood. Kurt's lips were cherry red and swollen, and he looked back at Blaine with dark, lust-blown eyes the color of crystal.

Blaine shoved Kurt over to the counter that was at waste height and pulled Kurt's pants down. He spun him around and slammed him down face first into the cold counter-top so he was bent at a ninety degree angle, ass completely exposed and cock trapped in between his sensitive, scraped stomach and the hard surface.

Kurt didn't know what was going to happen until the swift smack hit him straight on the ass. Blaine was holding his head so his face was pressed to the counter and using his other hand to deliver hard spanks to Kurt's left ass cheek. As soon as the first one hit, Kurt let out a loud cry. "Fuck!" he yelled, as Blaine hit him over and over again. The flesh was getting red, raised a little in the pattern of Blaine's hand.

"Fuck, Kurt. You are such a dirty little whore," Blaine said gruffly, still bringing his hand sharply down. Five times, six times. He couldn't stop. Kurt yelled every time he hit, sometimes a coherent word, other times just a desperate cry. Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes. Blaine came back to himself, softened a little, stopped spanking Kurt and pulled him up by the hair to meet his eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Don't fucking stop, Blaine," Kurt said, pulling Blaine into a heated kiss and bringing his hand down to unbutton Blaine's slacks and pull them down with his underwear so they were both completely naked. He gave Blaine a few strokes before Blaine pushed him roughly back down, bent over the counter. Kurt's cheek hit the frigid, unforgiving surface with a sharp pang. The marks on Kurt's ass were still freshly pink, and Blaine ran his hand lovingly over them before licking his hand and giving Kurt one last wet slap.

"Fuck me," Kurt moaned.

"Yes, dear," Blaine replied sardonically, an altogether different demeanor than his usual happy self.

He bent over Kurt to whisper hotly in his ear, still pinning his head to the table. "Stay."

And his presence was gone. Kurt was too afraid to move, wondering if the punishment would differ from what scene was unfolding anyway, but not willing to take the chance. He sat panting, fogging up the surface of the counter with each puff.

Blaine was back, and immediately Kurt felt Blaine's fingers, slippery with lube, tracing a circle around his hole with a deliciously tantalizing pace. Kurt whined and tried to push back, but Blaine laid a solid hand on the base of Kurt's spine. "Don't fucking move," he spat.

Kurt could do nothing but bring his hands forward, clenching at the side of the counter, white-knuckled hands shaking. Blaine drew a few more slow circles around his entrance before he suddenly stuck his slicked fingers in, starting out with two. The stretch made Kurt yelp, two fingers causing a stark contrast. Blaine did not go gently, he thrust them in, scissoring roughly and crooking them up to that spot to stop Kurt's muffled complaints. Kurt was biting his fist to stop from crying out, but when Blaine hit that spot he arched up and screamed Blaine's name. Blaine immediately pushed him back down, and added a third finger. Kurt started pushing backwards as best as he could, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

"You are so fucking eager," Blaine laughed humorlessly, a dark chuckle. "You need more?"

"God, yes Blaine. Please," Kurt breathed.

"I'll give it to you, baby, but you're not allowed to come. Do you hear me?"

Kurt moaned in response.

"I said _did you fucking hear me?_" Blaine said, pulling Kurt up completely by the hair so Blaine's cock was rubbing against his ass, chest pressed against Kurt's back, lips dauntingly ghosting the shell of Kurt's ear.

"Yes," Kurt breathed.

Still standing, Blaine maneuvered himself, and without warning inserted his entire length into Kurt. Kurt let out a gasp, and Blaine gave a groan and bit into Kurt's shoulder.

"God, Kurt, you are so fucking tight," Blaine whispered. He bucked up again, but not getting good enough leverage, he slammed Kurt down once again onto the counter and dug his fingers into Kurt's hips, making sure they would leave marks. He began thrusting into Kurt with force, now letting out any pent up anger he had left into this action. He made sure to strategically place his thrusts to hit Kurt every time with intense pleasure, and Kurt was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Fuck, _harder, _Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

Why had they never tried this before? Blaine, sweaty, hair wet, taking control of Kurt. Whispering dirty things and calling Kurt names. The rough drag of Blaine's blunt nails down the entirety of his back. It was unbelievable. Every time Blaine thrusted with that vigor, Kurt saw stars. At this point he was trying everything not to come.

"Blaine, I can't…I'm not going to –"

"Don't you fucking dare," Blaine said, still hitting that spot over and over. Kurt whined with effort, tried to focus on anything but the occasional spank on his already sensitive skin or the grunts coupled with labored breaths coming from Blaine's open mouth. He tried to think of anything else, but Blaine's forceful grasp kept him right there, where he was being slammed over and over again into the counter.

"Blaine," Kurt cried. "Please, baby."

Blaine stopped thrusting. Kurt started to whine in protest when he completely pulled out, missing the feeling that Blaine gave him, that feeling of being full. Blaine drug Kurt up and spun him around, giving him a sloppy kiss before shoving him into the wall. The back of Kurt's head hit the wall with a crack. Another group of stars exploded in Kurt's vision.

Blaine took Kurt's legs and lifted, so Kurt was wrapped around his waist, clinging tightly. Blaine began to thrust into him again with fervor. He could hear the distinct smack of their wet skin making contact. Blaine put one hand against the wall and the other around Kurt's back to support him and pushed into Kurt as hard as he could. Kurt was trying hard to push himself up and down to get Blaine _deeper _but Blaine was sweating and he couldn't get a grip. He was left to be jerked up and down with the quick snaps of Blaine's thrusts. Blaine was cursing, hissing Kurt's name, completely lost in the effort.

Blaine let go of his hold and if Kurt hadn't of caught himself he would've slammed onto the floor. Luckily, Kurt's reflexes were still on par even in his haze of pleasure. Blaine pushed him down to his knees. Kurt winced. There would undoubtedly be bruises on his knees tomorrow. Kurt looked up at Blaine, wide-eyed in mock innocence. Knowing what he was supposed to do, he opened his mouth.

"Mmm, shit, you're such a little cock slut. I don't even have to say anything," Blaine said, tracing Kurt's lips with his finger before pushing his entire dick into Kurt's mouth. Kurt tried to let out a moan, but it was nothing but a choked sound from Blaine's dick reaching all the way to the back of his throat. Still, Blaine pushed deeper, Kurt relaxed his throat to let all of him in as Blaine fucked his mouth forcibly.

Blaine was whispering dirty things and bunching his face with effort. Kurt's eyes were tearing up from his attempt to resist gagging. Kurt's mouth was so hot and wet and when Blaine got down into his throat, the way it constricted was too much. Blaine thrusted one, two, three more times before he exploded hard into the back of Kurt's throat, letting out a loud cry while his body tensed and his knees almost gave out. He clung to Kurt's head for balance. Kurt swallowed it all down, still lovingly sucking until Blaine pulled out.

Blaine collapsed onto the ground next to Kurt. The cold linoleum felt so good. Kurt sidled up next to him and laid hot kisses down Blaine's neck.

"Blaine," he whispered. "Can I please come now?"

"You can come when I say so," Blaine growled back. He flipped Kurt onto his back and straddled him. He began to stroke Kurt slowly, languidly. He kept a tight grip but a torturously slow pace and smiled at the way Kurt struggled beneath him. Kurt tried to rut his hips up into the touch, making Blaine go faster, but one of Blaine's hands was fastening Kurt to the floor with another bruising grip.

Kurt whined. "Fuck, Blaine, please. Faster."

Blaine didn't quicken his pace, but instead laid hot kisses and a few bites down the column of Kurt's neck. He gave an affectionate peck at Kurt's nipple. Kurt was moaning wildly, squirming, trying to quicken Blaine's touch but he wasn't having it. Kurt could feel himself getting closer, even with this agonizing speed of Blaine's strong hold. His mind clouded, the heat pooled low in his stomach. He could feel the pressure building.

Blaine could sense it coming, and saw the completely wrecked expression on Kurt's face, red-cheeked and open-mouthed. The way Kurt could only say "Just like that, yeah," softly in between whimpers. He decided it was time to let it happen, so he quickened his stroke and whispered hotly into Kurt's ear.

"_Come for me."_

And that was all it took. Within seconds, Kurt let himself go, felt himself coming harder than he ever thought he could. His eyes were squeezed shut, back arched, and he let out an embarrassingly loud scream. Cum shot out onto his chest, splattering against the angry marks Blaine's nails had left earlier. He was jerking against his own will into Blaine's hand. Blaine stroked him through, watching him with dark eyes and whispering how beautiful Kurt was when he came.

They sat panting on the linoleum of their kitchen for a couple of minutes. Blaine stroked Kurt's leg lazily.

"That worked," Blaine smirked. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Kurt joked, still trying to regain his sanity.

"I think you might've liked that more than me," Blaine whispered, voice hoarse.

"I'm going to have so many bruises tomorrow. But, I think you're right," Kurt agreed, and they laughed together on the kitchen floor, both too exhausted to get up, entangled in one another.


End file.
